To Have and To Hold
by highway-salvation
Summary: AU: Dean and Ryan finally get married, if Dean can get rid of a ghost quick enough to get there on time.
1. Chapter 1

For years, the thought of this day was merely an impossible, hopeless thought. A thought that Ryan had tucked away into a far back corner of her mind, in hopes that it would never resurface. And yet, the day had arrived, and she was completely awestruck. Well, awestruck, and nervous as hell.

Her perfectly manicured nails tapped ferociously against the mahogany table, the anxiety growing with each second that passed. As she looked out the window, she tried impossibly hard to breathe in and out, but the task was daunting. Their were four cars in the designated parking area-a sign of just how many "close friends" they'd made over the years-and the Impala was not one of them. Bobby's beat up Mustang, Sydney's parent's minivan, Sydney's baby blue Volkswagen beetle, and Rufus's nearly broken down pick up truck. The guest list was slim, but that detail was irrelevant. This was their special day, and Dean was late.

The tense, nearly unbearable silence was broken when Sydney burst into the room, her hair and makeup perfectly in place, and not quite matching the impatient expression on her face.

"Where the hell are they?" she asked breathlessly, throwing her arms up in surrender.

The question was on both of their minds, but Ryan refused to let herself break down. Not only would she ruin her make up, but if she lost it now, it would make her perfect day turn completely to turmoil. She wasn't going to let that happen. Not after all of the work that she'd put into it.

She attempted to take another deep breath, her nostrils flaring and her fists clenching. An obviously fake smile spread across her lips, and she turned to her maid of honor.

"They'll be here, and they'll be here before three o'clock. Or the phrase '_woman scorned_' won't even compare to the wrath that they're going to feel from me," Ryan replied calmly, the angry words not matching her soft features.

She was going to keep her cool, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't have words for Dean Winchester when he finally did show up. The small hand of the clock edged closer to the ten, the time running out quickly as their parking spot remained vacant.

The sourpuss expression on Sydney's face lit up in a smile as she helped Ryan into her dress, the material hugging her in just the right way, and extenuating the wedding-glow that was already beaming off of her.

"Ry, you look beautiful," Sydney nearly whispered, tears glazing over her eyes.

It was unexpected, but she was overwhelmingly happy that Ryan, who had grown to be her best friend, was getting everything she'd ever wished for. She was a princess for the day, and she was finally getting her prince. If he ever showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

The chokehold that the ghost had on his neck was bracing, but not nearly tough enough to keep him from checking his watch. 2:47 p.m._ Great._

"S-Sam…" he coughed out, the grimy hands wrapped around his neck making it slightly difficult to holler. "Put a little pep in that step!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Dean!" Sam yelled back, draining the lighter fluid onto the bones before him as fast as his fingers would allow.

When the bottle was empty, he tossed it aside and began to fumble through his bag for the box of matches.

"W-w-wedding! L-l-" Dean started, "Late!" he finally let out, trying with all of his might to reach the iron rod that lay dormant on the ground below him.

It was useless, and he watched helplessly as Sam threw the match carelessly onto the bones. The hands on his throat disappeared, and he fell instantly to his knees, loud coughs and gasps escaping him as his thirst for oxygen was quenched.

"Son of a bitch…" he heaved, slowly rising to his feet as he rubbed out the creases in his neck from the ghost's tight grip.

Sam zipped up the duffle, threw it over his shoulder and glanced at his brother, who was still breathing like an overweight kid at track practice.

"You ready, Francis? Can't be a wedding without a groom," he said through a cheeky smile, and began to walk toward the exit of the building.

"_You've reached Ryan Singer, leave it at the beep!_" Dean cancelled the call before the beep of her voicemail sounded, and decided not to try for a sixth time. The suit he'd found was slightly uncomfortable, but he still wore it well. He fiddled to pin the Boutonnière onto the breast of his jacket as Sam continued to speed down the back road, the clock now two minutes past three.

"Come on, she can go faster than that!" Dean said through an almost shaky voice, knowing that if he was late to his own wedding, Ryan wouldn't let him live to tell about it.

"I'm going 120, Dean," Sam replied calmly, obviously trying to be the one that could keep his cool.

Dean's sleek black dress shoe tapped uncontrollably against the floor of the car, and he tried everything he could think of to take his mind off of the time. He turned the radio on, he fiddled with the air conditioner, he rolled the windows down, nothing could make him relax.

It felt as though he'd been holding his breath the entire way, especially after the loud sigh he exhaled when they reached the site. He was out of the car before Sam could put it park, and he made a dash for the right side of the aisle, hoping that she hadn't called the whole thing off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, darlin'," Bobby said, leaning his head against the door as he tapped his knuckles against it. "It's about that time."

His voice carried the obvious tone of disappointment, considering his future-son-in-law still hadn't shown up to his own party. But his daughter was going to have to come out sometime, whether it be to get married, or to tell the small crowd that they'd made the drive for nothing.

Ryan's eyes had been closed since the clock struck three, and she was trying with every fiber in her being to not let a tear fall. She wouldn't waste her tears, not the man who'd stood her up at her own wedding.

"I'm not going out there, dad, I can't," she replied softly, shaking her head as she spoke to her father through the locked door.

"Now, baby gir-" Bobby started to say, but was distracted by the screeching brakes of the Impala as it slid to a stop in the parking lot.

The corners of his lips turned up as he watched Dean nearly fall out of the car and run toward the aisle. Bobby shook his head as his grin spread wider.

"Idgit…" he whispered to himself as Dean reached his place and began to smooth out his tuxedo. More confident now, and with a completely different tone, he knocked on the door once again.

"Alright, now, sweetie pie, get out here. You've got a groom waitin' on you," he said through a smile, knowing that the intense stress that had been hanging in the air was now lifting.

Ryan's eyes instantly shot open and moved to Sydney, who was already out of her seat and walking toward the door. She unlocked it and opened it just enough to peek outside, where she saw Dean in place and Sam following behind, fixing his tie. Bobby looked at his daughter's best friend and raised his eyebrows, signaling silently that they needed to get the show on the road.

"They're here," Sydney said as she turned back to Ryan, the smile on her face very similar to Bobby's. Even though she'd been livid merely seconds before, all of her anger and stress was instantly lifted when she heard her best friend's words, and a knee-jerk reaction, she stood up quickly, taking a deep, relief-filled breath.

"Alright. Let's get me married before he changes his mind," Ryan said, smoothing out her dress, picking up her bouquet and walking toward the door.

Sydney nodded, an admiring smile on her lips as she watched Ryan situate herself. She then walked out of the room, and went to take her place as maid of honor.

Bobby's eyes glistened as he watched his daughter was out of the room, and he tried his best to not become an emotional mess. If he could, he would break down and cry like little baby, but he knew that this day was about her. Not about the fact that he was about to give away his baby girl.

"You look beautiful, darlin'," he said in a heavy voice, raspy with the weight of the cries that he wouldn't let out.

"Thanks, dad, you clean up pretty nice yourself," she replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ready?"

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Journey's "_Open Arms_" echoed through the speakers as Ryan walked down the aisle, her arm hooked in her father's, her eyes glued to the suited man standing fifteen meters in front of her, who was staring at her in awe, the way that she'd always hoped he would.

The tears that she'd tried so hard to keep locked in were now glazing over her hazel eyes, her grip on Bobby's arm tightening the closer she got to Dean. It was unusual; she knew that she was ready to marry him, but at the same time, her heart ached for the fact that she was being given away. Bobby kissed her cheek when they reached the end of the aisle, her brows knitting together as he whispered "Go get 'im, kiddo," in her ear.

Dean's expression mirrored her own as she took her place next to him. They stared at each other, everyone else in the room disappearing. The undeniable joy was so overpowering that it was causing tears to form in both of their eyes. The moment had finally come. The music faded out and Pastor Caleb began to say the typical dialogue, but it was all muffled. The way Dean was looking at her had put everything else on mute.

And then it was time for the '_I do's_', and Ryan's stomach twisted into nervous knots as Caleb turned to her, a kind smile on his lips.

"Ryan, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

With her whole heart, she said, "I do."

Caleb turned to Dean.

"Dean, do you take Ryan Elizabeth Singer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

For what felt like an eternity, Dean was quiet. He kept his eyes locked with Ryan's, which were silently screaming at him to reply in some way.

Ryan almost nudged him before he grinned, and said, "Hell yes, I do."

Shaking his head, Caleb smiled, not surprised with his response.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dean, you may kiss your bride," Caleb declared, and Ryan's heart felt a rush of complete relief.

Dean leaned into her and pressed his lips happily against hers, and her arms snaked around his neck as she responded to his kiss. They regrettably pulled away from each other and turned to the small crowd, who were standing and clapping with smiling faces. They returned their eager grins, facing the world for the firs time as Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester.


End file.
